


Mittens & Boots

by MallowAtomica



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, Service Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MallowAtomica/pseuds/MallowAtomica
Summary: Voyager's most adorable crewmembers provide comfort in Sickbay.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Mittens & Boots

Someone was talking. Someone was talking and that was annoying because Kathryn wanted to go on sleeping. She opened her eyes a crack and promptly squeezed them shut again. It was very bright. And now something near her head was beeping. Sickbay. Oh, no. She had been in the starboard nacelle with B'Elanna and now she was in Sickbay. "Report," she croaked out to anyone who might be listening. Then she began levering herself up onto her elbows. She was too nauseated to turn her head, but out of the corner of her eye, she could make out Kes bending over Lieutenant Torres' form on the next biobed. The young Ocampan woman turned at the sound of Janeway's voice and offered her a smile. "Doctor," she called. "The Captain is awake!"

The EMH bustled into view, looking pleased with himself and ready to launch into a conversation Janeway probably didn't want to have at the moment. "What happened?" she demanded before he could get into his stride. "Well," he replied, with the air of a person who was about to impart a juicy bit of gossip, "apparently, the problems in the starboard Bussard collector are the result of a ketion gas leak which went unnoticed because of a faulty sensor. The gas built up in the control compartment where you and Lt. Torres were working. Luckily, Mr. Carey was delayed on his way to join you. He found you both unconscious when he arrived."

It was coming back to Janeway now, the dizziness, the confused feeling of something indefinable being not quite right. She was going to have some pointed questions for Crewman Tal about the malfunctioning sensor, but that wasn't the priority right now. She inhaled deeply and shifted position to peer around Kes. "How's B'Elanna?"

"She's fine. She'll be waking up any time now. I'm pleased to say that you will both make a full recovery. However, you will need to remain here for observation until at least 1500 hours ... dizziness ... nausea ... headache . . . " The Doctor's voice seemed to tune in and out as Janeway studied Torres and the small black and white cat that was sleeping in her arms. "Any other symptoms?" she asked the Doctor in a deliberately casual voice. 

"There's a small chance that you might experience diarrhea, but if that happens, let me know and I'll --"

Kes laid her hand on the captain's shoulder. "You aren't hallucinating," she said gently. "It's a holographic cat. We call it Mittens."

"I've -- that is, Kes and I have been studying the medical applications of therapy animals." The Doctor was nearly bouncing on his holographic toes. "Mr. Paris has been helping us with the programming and I must say --"

"We intended to brief you once we had finished double checking the code for the prototype, Captain," put in Kes smoothly. "But we were working on the Mittens program when you and Lt. Torres were brought in --"

"And the rest, as they say, is holographic history!" The Doctor was actually bouncing on his holographic toes now. Janeway's head ached and this tennis match of a conversation wasn't helping. "It's alright," she said, "I'm sure you --" This time the interruption came from the comm system.

"Chakotay to Sickbay."

"Sickbay here." The Doctor beamed at Janeway.

"Doctor, I didn't want to disturb the Captain or B'Elanna, but I know they'll want a status report as soon as they wake up. You can let them know that Carey's team has finished venting the ketion gas and they're repairing the sensor now. Should be done in about 45 minutes."

Janeway had swung her legs over the side of the biobed and was clearly preparing to make a beeline for the starboard nacelle. Kes stepped smartly around to block her path and said the words she knew would be more effective than any lecture from the EMH. "Captain? Would you like to see our dog?"

Janeway looked from the Doctor to Kes and back, twice. "I'd love to, soon, but right now I have to --"

"I was hoping you could give us some feedback, since you don't have to leave for a few more minutes. Neither the Doctor nor I have any experience with pets. I thought, since you have a dog back on Earth . . . " Kes trailed off and looked at the captain, her face a study in innocent curiosity.

"Kes, I --"

"Computer, activate Program Boots 1-A."

A border collie materialized in the center of the room. A small platform appeared next to Janeway's biobed. The dog trotted over to the platform and used it as a step to help it scramble somewhat awkwardly up to the bed, where it sat gazing at the captain expectantly.

"Her name is Boots," announced the Doctor proudly.

Janeway considered making a remark about the Doctor being able to provide a holographic animal with a name, but instead, she shook her head in resignation and held out her hand so the dog could get her scent. The dog ignored her. Janeway made a mental note to make this the first item on her list of feedback. It was important to keep up good safety habits, even with an animal that definitely would not bite.

"Is she similar to your dog at home?" Kes asked.

"Somewhat." Janeway began to scratch the dog behind the ears. "Molly's an Irish Setter. She's larger than Boots here, and she has red hair, characteristic of her breed. They were originally bred as hunting dogs, while border collies are herding . . . "

Amused by her commanding officer's enthusiasm, Kes gave her a warm smile. The captain probably wouldn't stay in Sickbay for the entire recommended observation period, but she wasn't going to go charging off for at least a few more minutes.

Touched by the young woman's transparent manipulation, Janeway smiled back.

Pleased by the success of the holographic therapy animals, the Doctor smiled at them both, and at the dog.

And on the next bed, B'Elanna stirred, buried her nose deeper in the little cat's soft fur, and smiled in her sleep.


End file.
